Et si le Docteur était une Femme
by SooHan
Summary: Imaginez le Docteur. Cet être charismatique, intelligent, fou, amusant, froid, taciturne, gesticulant, énergique, sexy.. Et si le Docteur changeait du tout au tout ? Et si le Docteur.. Était une femme ? Fiction farfelue, une toute nouvelle version du docteur! Rating M, il risque fort d'y avoir des scènes explicites! Apparition de nombreux personnages, des deux séries à venir!
1. Régénération 14

**_« We all change. When you think about it. We're all different people, all troughout ours life. But that's okay, that's good you gotta keep moving so long as you remember, all the people, that you use to be ! »_**

Il se souvenait de ses paroles. Ses paroles soufflées par un visage différent, qui restait tout de même une de ses nombreuses identités. Nous changeons tous. Nous avions tous au fond de nous, le désir d'être une personne différente de ce que nous sommes réellement. Un rêve, un cauchemar. Un espoir, son contraire. Et tant que nous nous en rappelons. Alors tout va bien. On avance. On change. Mais pour lui, cette logique prend une toute autre tournure. Revenu dans son éternel TARDIS, si affectueusement nommé « Sexy ». Clara partie, il restait seul lors de ses dernières secondes. Ses derniers instants comme étant ce docteur taciturne, froid, mais néanmoins plus humain que jamais. Il actionne les commandes de son vaisseau. Il part, il ignore ou. La ou Sexy voudra bien le mener. La ou on aura peut-être besoin de lui. Tout comme ce jour ou Amélia lui était apparu pour la première fois. Si jeune, si forte. Et si seule. Tout comme il l'était. Et comme il se sera éternellement.  
Ses jambes tremblent, il se tient à la rembarde pour ne pas s'effondrer. Déjà, le bout de ses doigts s'illumine de cette lueur si particulière, si unique, apparenté à sa régénération proche. Il s'accroche à son image, une larme unique roule sur sa joue parcheminée.

 ** _« We all change »_**

Il regarde une dernière fois autour de lui. Son monde, son univers. A travers le temps et l'espace. Il le cède maintenant à ce nouveau lui. Il soupir, et dans un souffle dit adieu à tout ce qu'il était, et bonjour à tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais. L'explosion se fait. La lumière jaillit dans un bang explosif. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle se ferme une dernière fois. Le TARDIS se secoue, fait des embardées indescriptible. Et c'est dans un léger cri aigu que sa régénération prend fin. Et qu'un regard à la fois étonné et mortifié, étrangé et si familié, se porte sur son nouveau corps..

* * *

Elle s'en voulait à mourir. Elle avait été submergée par ses émotions. Les débuts difficiles de ce nouveau docteur auquel elle avait eu à faire, avait laissé la place à une complicité semée de petites disputes plus ou moins sans intérêt. Et elle l'avait laissé. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une nouvelle régénération, un nouveau visage. Une nouvelle personnalité. Celle-ci avait déjà été assez difficile à supporter, à cerner. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter d'avantage.

Mais elle se figea dans ses pas. Le TARDIS à quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle culpabilise. Elle hésite. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il bourdonne à ses oreilles. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle se retourne vivement. Elle doit y retourner, le soutenir dans sa nouvelle vie, dans ce changement. Alors elle court, elle se précipite vers la porte du TARDIS. Clara entre en trombe, manque de tomber sur les marches qui mènent au tableau de commande. C'est à ce moment qu'une lumière aveuglante jaillit de tous les côtés, alors que le TARDIS vient de décoller, sans information sur sa destination. Il tremble, il fait des tonneaux. Clara se retrouve projeté de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière. Elle se tient à tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Cela dure une bonne minute. Minute qui lui apporte un formidable bleu sur le front et sur les fesses.  
Le TARDIS se stabilise. Il a atterrit. Ou, aucune idée. Clara se relève lentement, les doigts fermement agrippé à la rambarde de fer. Elle apréhende, elle s'inquiète de ce qu'elle va découvrir. Elle ne voit encore que les pieds du docteur qui bouge, semble se relever dans un grognement pour le moins.. étrange. Clara fronce les sourcils dans un signe suspicieux. Deux mains s'agrippent alors au tableau de commande, hissent le poids d'un corps sur ses articulations. Clara avance encore, prudemment.

« Docteur.. ? »

L'interpellé se lève alors de toute sa hauteur, et les yeux de Clara forment alors deux soucoupes parfaitement rondes sur un air parfaitement stupéfait. Un sourire fend le nouveau visage qui lui fait face. Deux yeux d'un beau vert bleuté l'interroge de manière amusée. Une longue chevelure d'un blond blanc s'étale dans le dos de ce nouveau Seigneur du Temps. Et une voix douce, un brin moqueuse, s'adresse alors sur une note.. féminine-

« On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! »


	2. Face Cachée

_**Voici la suite de ma fiction. Je rappelle que aucun personnage ne m'appartient réellement, excepté le caractère du personnage principale. Toujours noté M. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!**_

_

 **Face cachée**

-Clara était incapable de bouger. Incapable de déloger son regard de ce nouveau visage. Les yeux ronds, elle observe bouche bée ce nouveau Docteur qui lui fait face, un sourire sur ces nouvelles lèvres rosées. Clara ouvre et ferme la bouche, comme voulant dire quelque chose, mais incapable de trouver les mots qui conviendraient. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce personnage sortit tout droit d'un conte pour enfant resterait comme elle l'avait connu. Homme. Mais elle apprend encore aujourd'hui que se baser sur ses croyances n'est jamais criant de vérité. Elle déglutit, se racle la gorge et bat légèrement des cils. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Ces deux êtres continuent de se fixer. L'un choqué, l'autre amusé.

Le Docteur inspecte le visage de sa compagne à travers son nouveau regard. Mais rien n'a changé, le sentiment reste le même. Dans son cœur, Clara reste sa chance, sa pitié, elle reste celle qui lui montre le chemin à suivre, les choses à faire, à penser, à reconsidérer. Elle reste sa fille impossible. Mais maintenant, qu'est-il advenu de sa propre personne ? Ses doigts fins s'écartent de la console, et son corps se met face à celui de Clara. Les bras ouverts, ses sourcils se haussent rapidement, sans se départir de son sourire-

 _« Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? Je suis toujours aussi sexy ? S'il te plait dit moi que je suis toujours aussi badass ! Bon d'accord je ressemblais à un vieux taciturne avant mais j'avais toujours la classe ! .. »_

-Ses sourcils se froncent lentement, ses traits se tirent sur une expression suspicieuse. Sa voix. Quelque chose est différent. Bien sur, tout est différent, à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci c'est.. bizarre. Les doigts se posent alors sur sa gorge. Ils tâtent. Quelque chose manque. Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors en grand, tout comme ses lèvres, émerveillement et surprise se lient-

 _« Noooon ! »_

-Ses paumes partent sur sa chevelure, longent la longueur de la racine à la pointe qui termine sa course au milieu de son dos. Ses phalanges attrapent une mèche de cheveux, qu'elles attirent à son regard bleu. Blond, presque blanc. Sa voix cristalline émet un rire, joyeux-

 _« Oh putain ! Oh merde ! »_

-Tant de vulgarité est rare chez le Docteur, mais peut importe. A nouveau Docteur, nouveau langage. La mèche rejetée en arrière, son corps se fige un moment. Son regard se pose sur Clara, qui n'a pas réussit à faire un simple geste depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce regard exprime quelque chose d'un brin.. pervers ? Non pas envers Clara elle-même, mais plutôt envers le Docteur lui-même. Lentement, ses dextres se dirigent sur sa poitrine, s'arrête à quelque centimètres.. Puis s'y plaquent. Puis l'étonnement revient, la joie aussi-

 _« J'ai des seins ! J'ai des putains de seins ! Oh il me faut un miroir ! »_

-Le Docteur part alors à vive allure, passe devant une Clara médusée qui la suit mécaniquement du regard. Elle file en trombe en haut des marches, prend la passerelle gauche et s'infiltre dans un couloir. Elle rejoint une pièce, l'ancienne chambre d'Amy et de Rorrie. Elle se dirige vers le fond, près de l'armoire. Elle ouvre la porte à la volée, et se retrouve face au grand miroir collé contre le bois.-

 _« Nom de Zeus ! .. Zeus, Zeus ! Tiens c'est rigolo ça ! »_

-Elle n'a pas fait attention de savoir si Clara l'avait suivit, et à dire vrai se parler à elle même n'est pas nouveau. Ses anciens elle le faisaient déjà. Elle prend maintenant le temps de s'inspecter de la tête aux pieds. A travers son ancien costume, elle ne peut pas voir grand chose, mais elle saisit l'essentielle. Une peau pâle, très pâle. Un corps fin, élancé, une poitrine parfaitement proportionnée. Un regard vert bleuté, des lèvres rosées, pleines juste ce qu'il faut. Des cheveux ensoleillés, longs. Sourcils fins, longs cils. Pommettes saillantes, dents blanches, justement alignées. Visage ovale. Des oreilles rétrécies, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait. Oui, elle se voit enfin. Et son regard trahit de manière éphémère un sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle est la seule à comprendre. Elle déglutit, et dépose sa main contre la glace. Son reflet lui répond, mais elle aurait préféré une autre main contre la sienne-

 _« Je te demande pardon.. »_


	3. Fardeau

**Et de nouveau une suite de cette fiction! Je sais je ne suis pas très rapide en ce qui concerne le délais de poste, mais avec mon boulot de timbré c'est pas simple! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos Reviews, critiques etc etc.. J'aime savoir si ce que j'écris est bien ou non! Enjoy!**

Ce que reflète ce miroir ne peut que la déstabiliser. Ce regard presque arc-en-ciel avec lequel elle se dévisage. Elle se souvient de ces yeux. Elle se rappelle de ces pupilles qui l'avaient fixé auparavant. Le même visage, une autre personne. Un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres qui l'aurait déjà réconforté. Oui, son ancien elle, auparavant lui, avait déjà eu affaire à cette personne qui était maintenant la sienne. Lourd de sens et complexe. Le docteur n'était pas stupide. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait revêtit cette apparence. Et elle l'avait toujours redouté. Au fond d'elle, toutes ses vies, tous ces visages pris un peu par-ci un peu par-la. Le précédent avait été dur à porter, mais c'était un bon fardeau. Une rédemption, une chance. Mais celui-ci. Il sonnait comme une punition, une chute vertigineuse. Et plus que jamais, elle ne désirait pas atterrir. Le plus grand échec de son existence. Face à elle, en elle. Elle-même.  
Ses cœurs jouaient du tambour depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et elle ne le remarquait que maintenant. Elle déglutit, inspire et expulse un soupir qui s'apparente à une défaite. Puis son regard trouve dans le miroir une ombre qui approche. Clara sans doute. Alors elle reprend contenance, elle retire sa main de la glace et affiche un air joyeux sur ses traits, et lorsque Clara apparaît derrière elle, elle fait mine de se contempler sous toutes les coutures-

 _« Franchement, sans rire, je suis sexy ! Il me faudrait un haut en cuir.. Ou non ! Plutôt un pantalon en cuir ! A moins qu'un petit short face l'affaire.. Après tout c'est la mode dans les années 2000 chez les terriens non ! Et certaines filles ça leur fait des fesses ! »_

Clara reste bouche-bée en entendant cette nouvelle Docteur prendre parole. Jamais les anciens n'avaient tenus de tels discours. Mais à nouveau Docteur, nouvelle personne, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle ressentait comme un malaise. Peut-être étais-ce du au fait qu'elle avait toujours connu le Docteur homme. Maintenant qu'il était femme, elle se demandait dans quelles nouvelles aventures ce spécimen semblant complètement déluré allait la conduire. Elle finit par se racler la gorge, s'approche avec prudence de la nouvelle version de son sauveur des mondes-

 _« Hum.. Vous.. Heu Tu.. Vous êtes.._  
 _-Différente ? Sexy en diable ? Oui je sais ! Faut s'y faire mais le changement ça a du bon ! Je me demande ce que Jack en penserait.. Oh Jack ! Oh mais que voilà une idée fabuleuse tiens ! On va aller lui rendre une petite visite ! »_

C'est dans un courant d'air étonnement vif que le Docteur passe sous le nez de Clara, sa chevelure blonde flottant derrière elle. Clara se retourne, l'air sidéré-

 _« M-Mais attendez je.. »_

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le Docteur revient vers elle, prend son visage entre ses doigts fins, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, quoi qu'un peu effrayant-

 _« N'ayez aucune crainte Clara ! Je suis différente mais vous, vous restez ma fabuleuse fille impossible ! Et je vous aimes ! »_

Et sans crier gare, le Docteur dépose sur les lèvres de Clara un baiser plantureux, appuyé. Clara ouvre de grands yeux, prise de court elle n'a même pas la pensée de s'écarter. Le baiser dure quelques secondes, puis la jolie blonde se recule, relâche Clara après une légère pichenette sur le nez, et tourne les talons pour s'éloigner presque en courant jusqu'à la salle des machines. La brune bat des cils, les joues rosies de gêne. Certes, elle ne le nie pas, embrasser le docteur lui avait toujours effleurer l'esprit. Mais être embrasser par un Docteur femme. Voila une situation à laquelle elle n'avait jamais songé. Et sans être un feu d'artifice, cet acte n'était en faite pas si désagréable. Elle se secoue, se gifle mentalement. Avoir de tel pensée, elle devrait avoir honte. Alors, elle se met à courir derrière ce mystérieux Docteur qui, arrivé devant son plan de travail, trifouille déjà quelques boutons et manivelles, fait grincer, grogner son TARDIS qui semble peu enclin à coopérer, et que le Docteur incendie déjà-

« _Aller fait pas ta mauvaise tête hein ! J'y peut rien si j'ai une poitrine maintenant, pas moi qui décide ! Enfin si d'un côté si.. Mais quand même fait un effort ! Tu restes ma Sexy et tu le sais ! Alors arrête de bouder et en piste ! »_

Ses paroles semblent calmer sa machine, qui se décide enfin à trembler, gigotter, et les voilà toutes deux parties vers une nouvelle destination. Destination inconnu pour Clara, mais qui semble ravir la jeune femme blonde aux yeux pétillants-

 _« Ca va lui faire un de ces chocs ! Tu crois que je devrais lui offrir un truc en arrivant ? »_


End file.
